The Quest Of The Menai
by Selene's Child
Summary: How would you fee if you woke up and *Boom* you are sent to freak camp at the age of fourteen, meet a long lost friend you had at the age of two and sent on some freaky quest after receiving a message from your dead godly parent? Confused? Yeah, that s how Luna feels.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Poseidon and Nike's Ocs. Sorry about any typos, badly worded sentences or just awful grammar mistakes, my auto correct is out to kill me.**

* * *

**Prologue... Nico Di Angelo...**

"Okay Luna, you win! I give up!" I sighed and flopped onto a casino sofa. Tiny little footsteps ran down the casino steps. A little girl appeared at my feet seconds later. "Luna the champion of hide and seek wins again!" She squealed. Bianca suddenly walked over and grabbed the little girl, tickling her so she squealed. "N-No! Luna doesn't like tickle time!" She struggled in Bianca's arms.

Bianca sat on the sofa next to me, Luna on her lap. She whipped out a brush from under her green hat. "Luna, your hair is sticking up all over the place!" She exclaimed, tackling the younger girl's locks with the brush. Pouting, Luna struggled as Bianca tied her hair into two separate pigtails, one on either side of her head. "See how nice you look with that pretty blonde hair of yours brushed?" Bianca smiled, bouncing the girl on her knee.

Luna couldn't of been older than two, easily the youngest person (not to mention the strangest looking with her blue-silver eyes) at that casino. She also had this weird habit of talking about her self in the third person. She had been at the casino longer than anyone else, in fact she told us about how she remembers it before it was a casino... Not that anyone believes her...

"Luna, where's Phoebe?" Bianca asked after a few minutes of bouncing her on her knee. Luna shrugged. "Luna does not know." She replied, tugging on one of her tiny pigtails. Bianca sighed. "Nom." A little voice screamed just before something like a vice clamped down on my leg. "Oh! There's Phoebe!" Luna giggled, pointing to her older twin sister.

"Gerroff me..." I yelled, shaking my leg free of the girl's jaw. As soon as she let go, she collapsed into a fit of laughter. She was clutching her potted plant that she was never without. Suddenly, a scratchy voice echoed through the casino. "Can Phoebe and Luna from room 1142 please meet their father at the front desk please? Thank you. Please enjoy the rest of our amazing aspects if you come back! Have a good day." It announced. Phoebe and Luna shared a puzzled look. Then they both looked in the direction of the front desk warily. "Who is 'father'...?" They asked in unison, confused.

A smiled crossed Bianca's face. "A father is some one who is your parent. For instance, Nico and I have a father called-" Bianca's voice cracked. We didn't know who we were before the casino, not even a tiny thing like our father's face or name. I cleared my throat. "Why don't you go and meet your daddy already? He obviously wants to see you!" I plastered a fake grin on my face. The twins nodded, not bothering to hide the fear in their chubby little faces. "Okay..." Phoebe sighed, and began tugging her sister along behind her towards the suddenly sinister front desk. Luna looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Bye bye Nico and Bianca.." Luna mumbled.

After that, we didn't see them again within the casino. Not even after we left about an hour later.


	2. School Scandals

_Now our story begins._

* * *

**Luna... Chapter 1...**

"I heard her dyslexia is getting worse by the day!"

"Her dyslexia!? Her brittle bone disease is so bad she cannot even do P.E without breaking something!"

"Oh how convenient! Sheesh, I feel so sorry for Phoebe!"

"I know! Luna must be such an embarrassment to have as a sister!"

"I know right?! Did you hear about the time she danced on the cafeteria tables?! I was there!"

"Oh really? Well I was there when her ADHD got so bad she was running through the school chucking stationary at the teachers!"

"Really?!"

"N-No, but Cathy Hendrickson was there!"

The gossip at London Private was unbearable. Every single girl that attended enjoyed a bit of juicy gossip, well, excluding me. All the gossip seems to be about my faults: like my brittle bone disease, or my ADHD or my dyslexia...

I had just slipped into a seat next to a window when the bell for English had rung. "Alright kiddies, turn to page..." Mrs Fisher began. I dozed off immediately, the exhaustion from all the stress from school washed over me.

"Luna!" A boy with light brown hair and as green eyes yelled for me. Shadows swallows him and five winged figures appeared in his place. Each one had either black or blonde hair. They spoke as one with the same silver eyes glowing with hatred. "Favored one, favored one, mother always loved you best. Come forth to save them all, this shall be your test." They smirked. I wanted scream, I wanted to know what had happened to the boy. Shadowy wings emerged from the darkness, sprouting from my back.. "Luna, detention!" The figure closest to me shrieked, sounding awfully like Mrs Fisher.

"Whuuuut?" I mumbled. The girls around me giggled. Mrs Fisher rolled her eyes at me. The laughing grew louder. "I said, Luna detention!" She spoke as if I was just being stupid and wasn't asleep. I glared at her. "No." I mumbled. Her fish eyes widened in surprise at my blatant defiance. "Excuse me!?" She shrieked, forcing everyone within five miles to cover their ears. I tipped my head to one side. "I said, no." I said, firmly. I picked up my books and ran for the playground.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my face to an almost mirror image of my self holding an extremely large potted plant. "Phoebe, you know how much I hate Mrs Fisher, I can't stand her!" I sighed. I looked at my sister with wonder. She had the same dark blonde hair, same small build and same fairy- like features. But somehow, we had managed to end up with completely different personalities.

"Hey, if you manage to keep out of trouble for the rest of the day, I'll buy you ice cream. Deal?" Phoebe asked, offering her hand. I considered the offer and with a big grin on my face, I shook her hand. "Deal." I smiled.

I survived the rest of the day (with a warning from the headmistress and three lunch time detentions for the following week) with a happy attitude. When Phoebe finally arrived I had the biggest, stupidest smirk on my face. "I want a strawberry ripple and fudge sunday supreme. With donuts and brownies on the side. Oh, and a slice of cake." I laughed, Phoebe's face fell as she realised how much it was going to cost her. "But that's twenty pounds! Not to mention way over priced, besides, you owe me." She said. I rolled my eyes at my twin sister.

We walked halfway to the ice cream store when I reached for my pocket. "I forgot my phone..." I sighed. "Wait here, okay Phoebe?" And then I took off, not waiting for her answer. When I reached the school, it was empty. Something tugged at my blazer sleeve until it ripped, and I turned around to see the school gate with a scrap of material stuck to one of its ominous spikes. My elbow felt sore an I knew without looking that I had scratched it.

The halls were quiet, oddly enough. I made my way to my locker, which was hanging open. My phone lay smashed inside it. "Who the hell did that to my phone!?" I said to no one in particular. The empty corridor seemed to answer me with an echo. I sighed, it had been the second phone I'd had in a month.

Something made a sound, it was like a pin had dropped. But nothing else seemed to reach my ears. I was sure the corridor was empty, so I put it to my over active imagination. I looked around just to make sure, and then locked the locker door.

Suddenly, the corridor was strangely light. I turned away from my locker and saw a massive wall of blue silvery light. "What the hell?!" I screamed and I dropped everything I had and ran as fast as my ridiculously impractical school shoes would let me. I raced down the corridor, turned a corner and kept on running, the thing followed me and was constantly just inches behind my heels.

"Luna?" Someone's call pierced the suffocating air. It was Phoebe, she had come looking for me. I screamed for her to run, but she couldn't of heard me. She called again, sounding even closer. I suddenly crashed into somebody. I opened my eyes to see my sister with her's closed and a cut that ran across her fore head and over her left eye. I crawled over to her. "Phoebe?" I whispered. She didn't respond. I shook her shoulder, but she still didn't even stir. A door opened further along the corridor and a teacher stepped out, humming something tuneless. She caught sight of Phoebe and I and she screamed. Tears leaked down my face and they wouldn't stop. I had to ask myself this one question : What in the great wide world just happened?


	3. Hospital Horrors

**I really want Poseidon and Nike to do a whole 'back story' fan fic, since it would just be so funny :3. Oh that's right, it's about time I showed SOME personality while writing this. Anyway, I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

**Will Solace... Chapter 2...**

A young girl was laying there. Just laying in front of the hospital in the pouring rain. Chiron frowned. "There is something off about her. She may be a Demi god or she may be something else..." His frown deepened. "I can only hope that I am mistaken." He sighed. He was stuck in the back of the van, sat in his wheelchair with its wheels pinned to the floor. "Even if she is 'something else', shouldn't we help her?" I asked, bored of Chiron's pondering. He nodded, his eyes distant and unfocused. I just simply shook my head and opened the door.

As soon as I stepped out, I was drenched instantly. I couldn't see an inch past my nose. But still, I stumbled towards the girl. She looked about twelve, thirteen maybe? I shook her shoulder, but no response. Suddenly, I began to fear the worst, like we weren't alone. Even though dragging her to the van took less than two minutes, it felt like an age.

I pulled her into the passenger seat, closed the door and got into the other side. As soon as the door closed, the girl stirred and I finally had a chance to look at her. Her hair was so wet it was black but the rain had only hidden her hair colour and not her delicate fairy-like facial features. I turned the key in the ignition and that seemed to wake the girl up. Except, at the time I wasn't sure _what_ she was. Well, you wouldn't be able to either if a girl who had been fast asleep ten seconds ago had woke up with glowing silver eyes and floating (you know, when you are underwater?) golden hair.

The silver faded leaving behind two bright blue eyes. Both her irises and pupils were surrounded by a band of silver. Her hair dropped, a dirty blonde mane with two hair bands dangling from it pathetically. Her face suddenly scowled. "Who the HELL are you?" She demanded. She made a move for the door. It locked just as she touched the handle. "Let me go." She said, her voice shaking. She had a strong English accent that almost sounded identical to a few fellow campers at home. "Relax. We're here to help you." Chiron said warmly, holding out his hand. The girl flinched and backed away from it. Chiron looked mildly offended. "Americans, huh?" She said, switching to an almost perfect American accent. "Kidnapping isn't a form of helping you know." She said, annoyed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I sighed, rolling my eyes. The girl was such a pain. She rolled her eyes back. "No, thank you Sergeant Sarcasm." She retorted. Okay, let me rephrase that. The girl was a ROYAL pain.

After a few seconds of silence, a look flashed across her face. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." And with that, she curled up in a small ball. She quietly sobbed. "Are you alright..?" Chiron asked, uncertain. The girl looked up. I need to see my sister. Please, whatever you are planning to do just let me see my sister first. Chiron and I exchanged a look. "Okay, first we need to explain a few things first though, okay?" I spoke, feeling a little guilty. She tilted her head, which looked quite comical as her hair was a bird's nest and her face was bright red from crying.

Chiron took a deep breath. "My dear, you are a Demi god - a half human half god. Your godly parent is a Greek god, and trust me, the Greek gods are still quite alive. Every little bit of Greek mythology still walks the earth, gods as well as monsters and many other Greek mythological creatures." He held his breath, waiting for the girls's reaction.

But to my surprise (and to Chiron's too) she nodded. "Okay." She paused. "So not only are you kidnapping me, you are also both crazy and are in need of medical and/or you are in need of a visit to the loony bin or a therapist's or something." As she was talking, her head bobbed up an down, making her look like a life size bobble head. Chiron sighed. "Come now dear, lets go find your sister." He smiled.

Minutes later, we entered a small hospital room. Most of the space in the room was taken up by an extremely large potted plant. A small unconscious girl was hooked up to various machines including (what I guessed was) life support. The girl (the one not in the hospital bed) dropped down to her knees. Gob smacked. "How is that your sister? That's a tree nymph." Chiron frowned, deep in thought. The conscious girl turned around, fuming. "What do you mean 'That's a tree nymph'!? Is that some kind of American insult!?" She fumed.

Chiron looked taken aback. "N-No I simply meant that she is a tree nymph - a magical creature! I'll show you." Chiron sighed. Unwillingly, he clicked his fingers and the unconscious girl's blonde hair turned into crispy brown leaves. Dark blotches formed on her sickly yellow skin. The conscious girl turned green. "What the hell did you just do to her!?" She cried.

After about half an hour, the girl understood everything. "So you want to take me to a magical camp where people like me can be safe?" She asked, a faint frown on her face. I nodded. "Yeah, Camp Half Blood. Our little haven for people like us." I smiled. She sighed. She gestured to Chiron, "Him too?" she asked. Chiron shook his head and let out a weak laugh. "No, I am camp director." He answered. The girl nodded. It was a lot to take in.

The girl looked up with those piercing blue eyes. "My name is Luna, how long 'til the big apple?"


End file.
